


passion & serenity

by transcendencism



Series: death to bioware timeline [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Jedi Code (Star Wars), Stream of Consciousness, another alternative take on the Jedi Code, bit short for me to call it a character study and not totally in-depth, kiiiiinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transcendencism/pseuds/transcendencism
Summary: Jedi Knight Hyroh Kaah reflects on the Jedi Code.
Series: death to bioware timeline [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979875
Kudos: 2





	passion & serenity

**8 ATC**

Hyroh thinks about the Code; specifically, he thinks about _passion_. He imagines serenity in the absence of passion, if such a thing exists. He imagines a reality in which serenity excludes passion, as the code states. He imagines passion: muscles drawn tight like the archer’s bow, body ridged with feet rooted to the ground, and yet fluid, rapidly changing, blazing through the steps of an intricately lethal dance. He imagines the passion that drives him in battle; he wouldn’t have lived this long if his heart didn’t pace so adamantly for the heat of conflict, of blades connecting and sliding off one another only to meet again. Not battle for the sake of bloodshed, but the guarantee that something is at stake, that he risks something: life, dignity, freedom, love.

He thinks about love, and if it as inseparable from passion as the Jedi say. There are those who can love quietly and logically; they can sacrifice, they can withdraw, they can prioritize. But even they are not without fear of loss or lacking; the price of love is the risk of losing it. Except, maybe that’s his own fault; maybe he’s the one who can’t keep up.

But love, passion, it’s how he got here; love for his family that drove him to _protect_ them, to leave so that he could train and become a Jedi. It was his genuine passion in learning that gave him a drive to hone his skills with his lightsabers, and for years he’s excelled to the top of his classes, and now he’s even been giving lessons to the younger Initiates. It was his love for his master that he’s strived so hard to be a good Jedi, and Master Le’raya never stops telling him how proud she is.

“There is no passion, there is serenity.”

He pauses his recitation of the Code, and he slowly unfolds his crossed legs on the meditation mat. Hanging on the opposite wall of the chamber is the signature white banner with the Order’s insignia printed in blue, displayed in every Republic system. He used to point out the flags at Fort Garnik on the way to the school when he was a child while Aric carried him on his shoulders. He did it every morning, without fail, and though he couldn’t see Aric’s face without leaning down (and risk tilting Aric off-balance and sending them both face-first into the rocky path), he knew he’d made his brother smile.

With a soft sigh, he shakes his head. Maybe other, better Jedi than he can do it right; maybe they can set aside their fervor, but perhaps he can settle for being a bad Jedi.

Gently, as if the words were capable of destruction if spoken too loudly, he starts over.

“Emotion and peace. Ignorance and knowledge. Passion and serenity. Chaos and harmony. Death … and the Force.”


End file.
